A New Start
by DevilChild13
Summary: What if Harry wasn’t the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’? What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry had a brother who was two months older than him and wasn’t Lily’s son?...Full summary inside. ON HOLD
1. Prolouge

**Title:** A New Start

**Book(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight

**Couples:** Emmet/OC, Edward/Luna, Rosalie/Jasper/Alice, Carlise/Esme, Jacob/Draco, Severus/James, Sirius/Lily, Fenrir/Remus, Hermione/Pansy, Blaise/Neville, Viktor/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash, Au in both books, Dark! Harry, Dark! Neville, Dark! Hermione, Dark! Luna, Dark! James, Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus, Dark! Lily, Dark! Viktor, Evil! Dumbledore, mentions of abuse, mentions of male/male relationships, mentions of girl/girl relationships, threesome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What if Harry wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry had a brother who was two months older than him and wasn't Lily's son? What if Harry was never placed with the Dursleys, but his brother was instead? What if all of these 'what ifs' were true?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. Neither story belongs to me…obviously. I own Tobias and if I did own the books they would be very different from what they are. This is my first time doing a Harry Potter/Twilight cross and reviews of any kind are appreciated.

**Prologue: Tobias William Potter-Snape**

My life has always been boring and unpleasant, but that all changed when I turned eleven. On my eleventh birthday I met a half giant named Rubius Hagrid. I also found out I was a wizard and learned about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When school started I found out that my parents were two men, one of them would be my Potions Professor, and that I had a half-brother named Harry Potter who was two months younger than me. I was made Seeker on the Slytherin House Quidditch team and became the youngest Seeker in a century. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who was possessed by a piece of the Dark Lords soul, tried to kill me.

During the summer I was removed from my 'relatives' care by my two fathers. It turned out that I wasn't really related to the people who raised me and that my parents thought I was dead until last year when I started school. In school the Chamber of Secrets was opened and I was suspected of being the Heir of Slytherin. Students were being paralyzed by the creature inside the chamber and the other students blamed me for it. One of my friends Hermione Granger, a muggle born and a Gryffindor, was one of the students who was paralyzed by the creature. I discovered that I was a Parclemouth that year and that the heir of Slytherin was Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. The creature inside the chamber was a Basilisk and I killed it with Gryffindors sword and destroyed Tom Riddle's diary with one of the Basilisks' fangs.

In third year Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. Dementors, the guards of the wizard prison Azkaban, were stationed around the grounds of Hogwarts because Sirius was supposedly after someone at Hogwarts. Everybody in the Wizarding World thought Sirius was after me, but my parents and Harry's mother Lily didn't believe that. It turned out that Sirius was after a man named Peter Pettigrew who was a rat Animagus. Sirius was also my godfather and was framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin, turned out to be a werewolf and one of my parents best friends.

In fourth year Hogwarts held the first Tri Wizard Tournament in fifty years. Somehow my name got placed in the Goblet of Fire and I was chosen as the fourth Champion in the tournament and the second from Hogwarts. I out flew a Hungarian Horntail dragon on a broom in the first task and rescued Fleur Delacours younger sister as well as Harry from the Black Lake in the second task. Harry developed a crush on Viktor Crum, a star Quidditch Seeker and Durmstrangs Champion. I really wasn't very surprised when Harry went to the Yule Ball with Viktor. All three schools had been surprised and shocked at the two boys but I couldn't keep the grin off of my face when Pansy Parkinson, one of my best friends and a pureblood Slytherin, and Hermione danced with each other. The third task was a maze and the winner was the one who made it to the Tri Wizard cup in the middle of the maze. Cedric Diggory and I got to the center of the maze at the same time so we both grabbed the cup at the same time. Cedric died that night and the Dark Lord was brought back to life. Nobody believed me when I told them and the thought I had killed Cedric to win the Tournament and I was thrown in Azkaban. My name is Tobias William Potter-Snape and this is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** A New Start

**Book(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight

**Couples:** Emmet/OC, Edward/Luna, Rosalie/Jasper/Alice, Carlise/Esme, Jacob/Draco, Severus/James, Sirius/Lily, Fenrir/Remus, Hermione/Pansy, Blaise/Neville, Viktor/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash, Au in both books, Dark! Harry, Dark! Neville, Dark! Hermione, Dark! Luna, Dark! James, Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus, Dark! Lily, Dark! Viktor, Evil! Dumbledore, mentions of abuse, mentions of male/male relationships, mentions of girl/girl relationships, threesome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What if Harry wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry had a brother who was two months older than him and wasn't Lily's son? What if Harry was never placed with the Dursleys, but his brother was instead? What if all of these 'what ifs' were true?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. Neither story belongs to me…obviously. I own Tobias and if I did own the books they would be very different from what they are. This is my first time doing a Harry Potter/Twilight cross and reviews of any kind are appreciated.

This chapter will be from Tobias's point of view in the beginning and then will be in one of the Cullen's point of view.

**Chapter 1: Freedom**

Tobias sat in his cell leaning against a wall; staring at the blank, grey stone wall across from him. The air in the cell was cold and Tobias's breath made small puffs of fog in front of his face when he exhaled and cut his throat when he inhaled. The reason for the freezing air in the cell was the two Dementors outside the door set to watch Tobias. When Tobias was first placed in the cell four years ago he would use a wandless and wordless Patronus shield in his cell to protect him from the Dementors. However, after the first ten months he got tired of using his magic excessively and stopped repelling the Dementors.

Tobias had been sitting in that same cell since he was fourteen and charged with the murder of Cedric Diggory after the Tri Wizard Tournament was over. A simple spell on his wand could have proved that he had not cast the Killing Curse but the Ministry refused to do that. They were to afraid to admit that Voldemort, who was one of the most feared Dark Wizards to ever live, was back and so they put an innocent teenager in prison. The following year when Voldemort revealed that he was back they still did not release Tobias. Because the Ministry did not want to admit that they had made a mistake and locked an innocent _fourteen year old_ in prison with Death Eaters and murderers, Tobias remained in prison for over four years. Tobias was now eighteen and had spent years in prison when he should have never even seen the outside of Azkaban let alone be inside it.

"_What are you thinking about little Demen?"_ a dark voice said in Tobias's head.

"_Why I'm in here Tor,"_ Tobias responded. He had gained the loyalty of the Dementors sixteen months after entering Azkaban. Tobias rarely spoke out loud anymore since he chose to speak to the Dementors in hishead instead.

"_Why do you dwell on such things Demen? Thoughts like those only make you angry and you hate being angry,"_ a second, slightly lighter voice said in Tobias's head.

"_I want out of here Men. I miss my family and friends and I want to be back with them. I hate it in here Tor, Men. I shouldn't even be in here,"_ Tobias told the two Dementors.

"_We'll continue this talk later little Demen. Wizards are coming this way and one of those silver animals is with them,"_ Tor said to Tobias before the two Dementors drifted down the hallway and away from the warm light of the Patronus.

The door to Tobias's cell opened but Tobias didn't look at them. He ignored the wizards standing in the doorway and continued to stare at the stone wall opposite him. Tobias didn't know how long he sat there as they stood in the doorway and waited for him to acknowledge them. When he continued to ignore them one of the wizards spoke to Tobias.

"Stand up Mr. Potter-Snape," the wizard commanded. His tone was cold and indifferent with just a hint of disgust. Judging by the amount of authority in his voice Tobias assumed he was most likely the Minister of Magic.

'_So that idiot Fudge quit did he? Finally couldn't stand the guilt of locking up an innocent teenager and denying to admit that the Dark Lord had returned. It's better this way, Fudge was weak and wouldn't have been able to stand the war that is almost upon us,'_ Tobias thought wryly. He allowed himself a moment of cold amusement before banishing it and welcoming back the cold emptiness that filled him.

Tobias ignored the Ministers order and remained sitting where he was on the floor. One of the Aurors that accompanied the Minister entered Tobias's cell and walked over to him. He reached down and grabbed Tobias' left bicep firmly and pulled him up to his feet harshly. Tobias stumbled slightly from being jerked up but the Auror tugged his arm in the other direction to steady him without having to really be nice about it.

"The Minister told you to stand up you little brat. I don't care if you are the bloody Boy-Who-Lived you will not ignore him when he's letting you out of prison. If it was up to me then you would rot in here for murder," the Auror spat angrily at Tobias. His voice was cold and there was a scowl on his face.

Tobias just looked at the man with blank, dead looking black eyes that looked like he was staring through to the Aurors very soul. The Auror tried not to fidget under the intense gaze but ended up looking away after several minutes. The Auror tugged Tobias harshly toward the door and he followed without complaint. _'If you would have left me to rot in here then I'm glad you aren't the Minister,'_ Tobias thought as he was dragged down the corridors after the two Aurors and the Minister.

The two Dementors followed after the group, careful to stay just out of the light of the Patronus. Tobias felt his skin start to itch the longer it was exposed to the light of the Patronus. He assumed that was because he had a close relationship to Dementors and sohe was sensitive to the Patronus charm just like they were.

As they continued through the halls of Azkaban, Tobias felt his face, neck, feet and arms begin to heat up as if the sun was shining on him. He knew that if he was exposed to the Patronus for to long then his skin would start to burn and that wouldn't be good. One of the Dementors suddenly swooped forward, braving the light and warmth of the Patronus, and glided at the other Auror.

The Auror gave a surprised exclamation and pointed his wand at the Dementor, sending his Patronus after it. The Dementor backed away from the light and the second flew forward and at the defenseless Auror. The Patronus flickered out of existence as the Dementor hovered in front of the Auror, sucking all happiness from his body. The two Dementors glided backward and came to a stop on either side of Tobias. The two Aurors and the Minister stared at Tobias in shock, fear and amazement.

"_Are you okay Tor? That was foolish to charge an Auror while a Patronus was present,"_ Tobias said mentally to Tor.

"_I am quite alright little Demen but I will not apologize for my actions. That thing was hurting you and I will not tolerate anyone harming you for any reason,"_ Tor retaliated.

Tobias was about to respond but he was pulled out of his thoughts by the Auror from before grabbing the front of his shirt. The Auror pulled Tobias forward and away from two Dementors flanking him. Tobias stared unblinkingly into the wizards angry brown eyes and shifted through his memories to find what he was most afraid of. The process had become unconscious now for Tobias after being in Azkaban for so long.

"What the bloody hell was that!? What are you trying to get at brat!?" the Auror demanded angrily, his voice a growl.

Tobias remained silent and only stared. He had found the mans worst fear and he was disappointed. This man was married with a kid but losing them wasn't what he was most afraid of. This man was most afraid of losing his job more than anything else. Tobias had to resist the urge to seriously hurt this man in front of him. Being in Azkaban for over four years had taught Tobias to respect and value family because in the end they were all you had.

"Enough. Dumbledore made it quite clear that he was not to be harmed," the Minister said in clipped tones to the Auror.

'_Dumbledore. I should have known that old bastard was behind this. I'm nothing but a weapon in his eyes and he'll stop at nothing to make sure I work for him. It doesn't matter how damaged I am as long as I kill the Dark Lord. He's been manipulating me ever since I stepped foot in Hogwarts and even before that. Oh what I wouldn't give to kill the manipulative son of a bitch,'_ Tobias thought angrily. His face showed none of the anger he felt but the Dementors sure could feel it.

When Tobias emerged from his thoughts, he was once again being dragged down the hall by the Auror. The Dementors followed behind loyally but the other Auror didn't dare try and cast another Patronus. Nothing else of consequence happened as they made their way to the entrance of Azkaban where Tobias's parents would be allowed to take him home.

When they entered the room it took a second for Tobias to recognize the two men standing in the room. One had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes that were hidden behind a pair of round glasses. The other had black, greasy looking hair to his shoulders and black eyes that examined everything critically. Tobias finally recognized the two men in front of him as Severus Snape and James Potter, his parents.

Severus frowned when he saw the Auror drag Tobias into the room, a rough grip on his left upper arm. James glared at the Auror but did nothing until he released Tobias. The Auror scowled at James and shoved Tobias violently toward Severus as if touching him any longer would burn him. Tobias staggered forward several steps when the Auror shoved him away from him violently. Severus moved quickly and gracefully to catch Tobias and he held him protectively. The two Aurors and the Minister left without a word to the reunited family.

"Are you okay Tobias? We were so worried about you," Severus said quietly to his son. James moved closer and hugged both his husband and his son. His brown eyes were full of unshed tears as he looked at his son.

"I'm…I don't know how I feel. After being in here for over four years I guess I've forgotten how to feel. Can I go home now Papa, Daddy?" Tobias asked quietly. His voice was soft and hoarse from lack of use and it made both of his fathers sad to hear him.

"Of coarse you can go home now Tobias. Everybody has missed you so much. They'll be happy to see you after so long," James said comfortingly.

'_You be careful now Demen. Remember you can call us whenever you need our assistance,'_ Men said in Tobias's head.

'_I'll be okay Men. If I ever need help I'll call you two, I promise,'_ Tobias replied mentally.

~/~/~

Tobias was at Malfoy Manor, surrounded by his friends and family. Severus and James sat on either side on of him holding him and just being close to him after so long of being away from him. Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix, Pansy, Blaise, Luna, Sirius, Lily, Hermione, Neville, Harry, Viktor, Remus, and Fenrir all sat around him and he couldn't believe how big his family had gotten. He had been surprised for a short few seconds when he had seen all of the people gathered in the living room of Malfoy Manor. Several of the people in the room were known as some of the most avid supporters of the Light.

"I've missed you brother. It just hasn't been the same without you here," Harry said quietly.

"I've missed you too brother. I'm happy you found someone," Tobias told Harry.

Harry managed a small smile as Viktor took his pale, slim hand in his larger, slightly darker hand. Sometime during Harry's seventh year at school he and Viktor had run into each other during one of the breaks and had struck up a friendship. Harry had had a crush on Viktor in fourth year but had passed it off as just a crush. He was surprised to realize that his feelings were still there after not seeing Viktor for so long. Neither of them was quite sure when it had changed into something more but both of them was happy it did.

Hermione was like a sister to Harry and had become quite close to Pansy during their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione and Pansy may have danced in fourth year during the Yule Ball but they hadn't spoken after that until seventh year. Tobias could see the way they looked at each other when they thought no one else was looking. He was certain he wasn't the only one who noticed the looks from the smile Luna gave them when she caught them at times. He was surprised, though, that he could recognize the emotion in their eyes when he couldn't even tell what he was feeling.

Seeing Neville at Malfoy Manor was the biggest surprise to Tobias. Neville hated Bellatrix for what she did to his parents so he didn't understand how he could be in the same room with her. Tobias could see how Blaise watched Neville from afar but didn't try to approach him. He wondered why Blaise wouldn't at least take the chance and talk to Neville instead of watching him from afar and risk loosing him to someone else.

Seeing Luna there wasn't much of a surprise to Tobias. Luna was a Seer and a very powerful one at that. Seers were generally neutral in wars but Luna leaned more to the Dark and Tobias knew she always had. Luna was like a sister to Tobias and was his best friend. He was happy Luna was here and still wanted to be a part of his family. Tobias had always had trust issues with people but had struck up a friendship with Luna rather quickly when she was in her first year and he was in his second.

Tobias was pulled from his thoughts by James running his fingers through his long, dirty black hair. He looked over at his father and saw the sadness in his normally bright, happy brown eyes. James brushed Tobias's hair out of his face and Tobias wondered how he could stand looking into his eyes when others couldn't.

"Tobias why don't you cut your hair?" James suggested while playing with a lock of Tobias's hair.

"I like my hair Daddy," Tobias said. "Please don't make me cut it." His voice was as close to pleading as it could get with how emotionally stunted he now was.

"Alright Tobias, I won't make you cut your hair," James promised.

"Severus I know you didn't want me to bring this up but what's going to happen to Tobias now that he's out of Azkaban?" Lucius asked. Severus glared at Lucius, but by how everybody was looking at them Tobias could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

"He's going to be staying with us of course. He hasn't been around anyone for over four years and he needs his parents right now," James answered.

"Actually, I need a change of scenery. In my state I don't have the will to fight if the Light side attacks. I don't even know what I'm feeling, so there is no way I can fight off someone from Dumbledore's army," Tobias spoke up softly.

"What!? But where do you plan on going?" James asked nervously. He was scared and concerned about his oldest son; that was obvious to everybody in the room.

"America. Actually, Forks, Washington to be exact," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"America!? Why America!?" James asked shocked.

"It's the furthest place from Dumbledore and the war, but I wasn't sure exactly where I was going to go," Tobias told his father.

"I'm going with you since I know where we're living and all of the information we're going to need," Luna said with a smile.

"Absolutely not. I will not trust my sons life to a Seer whose sanity is questionable," Severus snapped at Luna.

Tobias stood up sharply, drawing everybody's attention onto him. "I will be going to America, Papa, and Luna will be joining me. In my emotional state she is the only one who can keep me…stable," he said.

"Alright Tobias. I may not like it but I will allow to go to America if it will help you. I don't want to loose you after just getting you back but you're right. It would be best if you are as far away from this war as possible," James said quietly, tears coming to his brown eyes.

Tobias didn't know what to say so he just hugged his dad. James held Tobias tightly and Severus hugged them both. Everybody remained silent in respect for James and Severus because they would be losing their son _again_. Harry tried not to cry as he thought of loosing his brother again and the pain his father would go through once more.

~/~/~

Meanwhile, halfway around the world in Forks, Washington, Alice squealed in delight. The other vampires looked at Alice in confusion and wondered why she was suddenly so excited. Edward was confused at Alice's vision because it didn't make much sense. There was two humans with the Cullens and Alice seemed to be close friends the black haired boy. The small, blond haired girl in her vision seemed to get along with Esme wonderfully.

"Oh you're all going to love them! I have to get rooms ready for them, before they get here. Oh I wonder if the blond will fit in my clothes…she's certainly small enough. The boy will most likely fit in Rose's pants; I _know_ he has the ass for those. Oh this is going to be so fun!" Alice said to herself as she started moving about the house.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** A New Start

**Book(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight

**Couples:** Emmet/OC, Edward/Luna, Rosalie/Jasper/Alice, Carlise/Esme, Jacob/Draco, Severus/James, Sirius/Lily, Fenrir/Remus, Hermione/Pansy, Blaise/Neville, Viktor/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash, Au in both books, Dark! Harry, Dark! Neville, Dark! Hermione, Dark! Luna, Dark! James, Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus, Dark! Lily, Dark! Viktor, Evil! Dumbledore, mentions of abuse, mentions of male/male relationships, mentions of girl/girl relationships, threesome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What if Harry wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry had a brother who was two months older than him and wasn't Lily's son? What if Harry was never placed with the Dursleys, but his brother was instead? What if all of these 'what ifs' were true?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. Neither story belongs to me…obviously. I own Tobias and if I did own the books they would be very different from what they are. This is my first time doing a Harry Potter/Twilight cross and reviews of any kind are appreciated.

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens**

The entire town of Forks talking about the two new teenagers who had just moved there the previous week. The rumor was that they had moved into the house a few miles out of town and that it was just them living in the house. The entire town assumed that the two teenagers were a couple who had run from their parents to be together. The parents frowned on the teenagers living together but the teenagers, especially the girls, found it very romantic.

Esme decided that the entire family should go to the house and welcome the two to the town. Carlisle wasn't quite sure that was a good idea but both Alice and Esme insisted. After awhile Alice and Esme won the argument and Esme cooked something for the teenagers. The entire Cullen family went to the teens house on Saturday and Esme gently knocked on the door.

The door was opened to reveal a petite blonde girl with strange radish earrings. The girl smiled at them dreamily and moved aside to allow them into the house.

"Hello, my name is Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet all of you," the girl said in a far away voice.

"I'm Esme Cullen and this is my husband Carlisle. He's a doctor here in Forks. These are my children Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you Luna," Esme said with a kind smile.

Luna lead them into the living room where a black haired boy sat in the darkest corner staring blankly forward. Edward recognized the boy from Alice's vision but he looked different. The boy in Alice's vision was more active then the boy Edward was looking at now. He didn't look at them as they entered the room and he didn't even seem to be aware of his surroundings at all.

"That's my brother Tobias. He doesn't do much. Just sits there really," Luna said in her dreamy voice. She tilted her head to the right and smiled almost lazily at Tobias in the corner.

Luna walked over to Tobias and put her hand on his shoulder gently. Luna waited several minutes until Tobias slowly turned his head toward her. He stared at her blankly with dull black eyes and Edward couldn't hear anything from his thoughts.

"What is it Lulu?" Tobias asked slowly, his voice low and emotionless.

"There are people here Bi. They want to meet you," Luna said gently.

Tobias seemed to process this slowly and then he slowly looked toward the Cullens. Tobias blinked once slowly and tilted his head to the left as if the small motion took all of his concentration.

"Lulu those aren't people, those are vampires," Tobias said slowly to Luna.

Luna only smiled knowingly as the Cullens went as still as statues. "I know what they are Bi, but it's rude to call them that when they haven't told us." Luna said gently.

Tobias only stared at her for a minute before looking back at the wall in front of him. Luna pouted and put her arms around Tobias' shoulders. Tobias didn't move or look at Luna when she did this. It was like he didn't even register the physical contact or the fact that Luna was practically hanging off him.

"Oh stop sulking Bi," Luna chastised gently.

"Um he's not sulking," Jasper said awkwardly. Luna looked at him and smiled widely.

"Oh he's sulking. He doesn't like it when I talk back to him. He gets cranky when I don't feed him on time. Usually I feed him lunch around now but that would have been rude with you coming by," Luna told them.

"Why do you feed him?" Esme asked concerned.

"How did you know we were coming?" Carlisle asked curiously. He spoke right after Esme and was unaware of how confusing this was for Tobias.

Luna was pushed away from Tobias suddenly but they didn't see him actually touch her. Luna shivered and closed her eyes, taking a shuddering breath as if feeling something in the air. Tobias uttered a noise that sounded like a choked sob and curled into a tight ball, clutching his head. He started rocking back and forth while switching between whimpering and wailing softly.

"Oh no this isn't good," Luna muttered to herself. She knelt down next to Tobias and put her hands on his shoulders and halted his rocking. This, however, only intensified the volume of Tobias' wails and ended his whimpering.

"Leave now please," Luna said to the Cullens. Esme placed the plate of cookies on the wooden table in the room and the Cullens left the house quickly. Emmet was strangely reluctant to leave but Jasper had to be practically dragged out of there so he had to leave. Whatever had just happened in there had confused, startled, and even scared the entire Cullen family. What bothered Alice the most was that she hadn't seen it coming in the slightest.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** A New Start

**Book(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight

**Couples:** Emmet/OC, Edward/Luna, Rosalie/Jasper/Alice, Carlise/Esme, Jacob/Draco, Severus/James, Sirius/Lily, Fenrir/Remus, Hermione/Pansy, Blaise/Neville, Viktor/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash, Au in both books, Dark! Harry, Dark! Neville, Dark! Hermione, Dark! Luna, Dark! James, Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus, Dark! Lily, Dark! Viktor, Evil! Dumbledore, mentions of abuse, mentions of male/male relationships, mentions of girl/girl relationships, threesome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What if Harry wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry had a brother who was two months older than him and wasn't Lily's son? What if Harry was never placed with the Dursleys, but his brother was instead? What if all of these 'what ifs' were true?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. Neither story belongs to me…obviously. I own Tobias and if I did own the books they would be very different from what they are. This is my first time doing a Harry Potter/Twilight cross and reviews of any kind are appreciated.

When the Dementors talk to Tobias Edward doesn't know their names but I'm going to use them so it isn't so confusing.

**Chapter 3: Dementors**

It has been around two months since the Cullens first met Luna and Tobias. Emmet felt strangely protective of Tobias at all times; even when Tobias didn't need to be protected. Tobias was normally always hanging around Emmet when he wasn't with Luna or Alice. Rosalie made it quite clear that she didn't like talking to Tobias and avoided doing so as much as possible. This irritated Alice and Emmet but neither vampire could do a thing about it.

The Cullens were currently out playing baseball while Luna sat on a nearby boulder watching with her usual dreamy smile. Tobias sat on the ground in front of the boulder just staring blankly ahead of him like he always did. The Cullens had only asked Luna once why Tobias was like that and she refused to answer the question so they just let the subject go. Edward couldn't read either of their thoughts and that confused him, but what bothered everybody the most was that Jasper felt absolutely no emotion from Tobias and Luna was blurry in Alice's visions while Tobias was startlingly clear.

The air suddenly got a strange chill to it and all of the happiness seemed to just drain from the area. Jasper fell to his knees with the crippling force of the sadness and hopelessness that filled the air. Alice and Rosalie rushed to his side and help him to stand while asking him what was wrong. Luna's eyes widened in shock and she stood up on the boulder quickly. She spun sharply and disappeared with a crack and reappeared next to a started Edward. Tobias didn't even flinch.

Two dark creatures flew down from the sky and went straight to Tobias. They stopped in front of him, but he didn't even glance at them while Luna had her wand drawn and pointed at the ground. Edward was startled to discover that these creatures could think and that they appeared to be _talking_ to Tobias.

'_Are you alright little Demen?'_ Tor asked Tobias.

'_Yes we were quite worried about you. You called us but then dismissed us. What happened, Demen?'_ Men inquired curiously.

'_I'm fine Tor, Men. It was nothing; just an accident. That's why I dismissed you and said not to come,'_ Tobias told the two creatures mentally.

Edward jumped slightly in surprise at hearing Tobias's voice in the creatures' minds but not in his mind. He was also amazed at how quickly Tobias had responded to the creatures' when it normally took him a minute or so to reply when speaking to someone. Luna had some questions to answer and this time Edward knew no one would just pretend to forget about the subject.

"Little Demen?" Edward muttered to himself in confusion. He didn't even realize that he had spoken aloud until one of the creatures spun around and flew toward him almost angrily. Edward backpedaled away from the creature instinctively but it was futile. He froze as the creature stopped in front of him and all he could hear was its angry thoughts.

'_ONLY I CAN CALL TOBIAS LITTLE DEMEN!!!'_ Tor shouted angrily as he tried to suck out Edwards' soul. Luna and Tobias acted at the same exact time, much to the surprise of the Cullens. Luna raised her wand at the creature in front of Edward and shouted _'Expecto Patronum!'_ just as Tobias shot to his feet and ran toward the creature, doing several flips easily to cover the distance faster.

A silvery bunny shot from the end of Luna's wand and ran through the air at the creature just as Tobias reached it. Tobias grabbed the creatures' seemingly transparent robe and jumped backwards away from the rabbit and Edward. The creature helped Tobias go further back then a normal human could jump and lowered him to the ground softly so as not to hurt him. Tobias released the creature and the other one flew up to float on his other side almost protectively.

"Tobias how can you touch a Dementor? No one is able to touch a Dementor, they aren't solid," Luna said confused and clearly worried about her self-proclaimed brother.

"To me they are solid. They like me Lulu and the Ministry should be afraid," Tobias shot back quickly.

"You're angry. The Patronus made you angry, very angry. Your fathers aren't going to like this," Luna muttered quietly to herself but everybody still heard her.

"NO! You will not tell my fathers what you just saw Lulu. They can't know or they'll make me leave. They'll make me go back and I don't want to," Tobias snapped angrily.

"I have to Bi. I'm sorry but I must tell them," Luna apologized quietly.

"No I'm not going back!" Tobias shouted angrily at Luna. He turned sharply on his heal and disappeared with a crack.

The two creatures flew up back into the sky and disappeared, the cold leaving with them. Luna gave a sad sigh and flicked her wand, the silvery bunny disappearing. Luna put her wand away and turned to face a very confused Carlisle.

"Luna what just happened?" Carlisle asked the small blonde confused.

"I think it would be best if we went back to your house so I can explain. Besides, there's no way of knowing when Bi will calm down and I'm afraid he may hurt himself," Luna told Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded and Edward picked Luna up on his back for the journey back to the house. The Cullens ran through the forest back to the house, all of them thinking about the events that had just occurred. The amount of raw anger Jasper had felt coming from Tobias had been almost crippling since Tobias normally didn't feel a thing.

-/-/-

When the Cullens got back to the house they were surprised to hear a heartbeat upstairs in Emmet's room. Emmet ran up to his room and walked back down moments later carrying Tobias. Emmet sat in his usual chair with Tobias curled up on his lap and staring blankly ahead of him like he normally did. The rest of the Cullens and Luna sat down on the couches and second armchair in the room and all of the vampires focused on Luna.

"What were those creatures that came here?" Carlisle asked first.

"The two creatures you all saw before are called Dementors. Dementors suck all of the happiness and joy from an area leaving only sadness and despair. A Dementor can also suck out someone's soul. Wizards call this the Kiss and it's a fate worse then death. This is what one of the Dementors was trying to do to Edward when it attacked him. The Ministry uses Dementors to guard the wizard prison Azkaban," Luna told Carlisle.

"What is the Ministry?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"The Ministry is the wizarding government. There is one here in America as well but the one here is much more lenient than the one in England," Luna answered.

"What was that silvery animal that scarred the Dementor away?" Alice inquired with a tilt of her head.

"That's called a Patronus. The spell requires the caster to think of a happy memory; the happier the memory the stronger the Patronus. A corporeal Patronus is the strongest from of a Patronus, but it's also the most difficult," Luna told her.

"Wait you said the Dementors are the guards of the wizarding prison," Jasper pointed out.

Luna sighed quietly and looked at Tobias sadly; drawing everyone's attention to him. "Yes, Tobias was in prison. Four years ago when he was fourteen he was forced to compete in a dangerous competition called the Tri Wizard Tournament. I'll explain that at a later date but the third task was a set up. I will only reveal some details of what happened for this is not my story to tell. When Tobias' parents come you may ask them but until then you may not ask me any more on this matter.

"Tobias and another student in the competition would have tied if not for someone tampering with the challenge. The other student was killed and nobody believed Tobias when he said he didn't do it. It would have been easy to prove him innocent but instead he was sent to Azkaban without a trial. He should have been released the following year but the Ministry did not want to admit that they had thrown an innocent _fourteen year old boy_ into Azkaban.

"Tobias suffered worse than most that see the inside of Azkaban. Tobias, unlike most of the people in Azkaban, did not go insane. Instead he lost his will to fight, to live. The Tobias you saw in the field is how he used to be but this is what being in Azkaban has done to him. We came here two months ago, not even a week after Tobias was released from Azkaban, in hopes that he would eventually heal and get better if only slightly," Luna informed the vampires.

"Please pardon my tone for this might seem rude, but how has Tobias gotten better?" Carlisle asked Luna confused.

"He talks more and is learning how to trust even if he doesn't know it yet himself," Luna said with a strange smile none of the vampires could place.

"Why would Tobias come here with you instead of his parents? I don't understand it," Esme spoke up.

"I'm a Seer. I can see the past, present and future, but one thing most wizards don't know is that Seers can also feel and manipulate emotions. Kind of like Alice and Jasper do. I was the best choice because I can keep Tobias stable while his fathers would have just smothered him," Luna said with her normal dreamy smile.

"You keep saying 'fathers' in the plural form of the word," Rosalie said. "Why is that?"

"That's because Tobias has two fathers instead of a mother and a father. A male wizard is able to produce a child through either a potion or strong love magic," Luna explained. "Tobias's parents had the latter since they're soul mates."

"That reminds me I have to owl them and tell them what happened," Luna said dreamily. She stood and waved to the Cullens lazily. "He'll be asleep for a while so you don't have to worry. I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye," then Luna was gone with a crack.

The Cullens all looked at Tobias and saw that he was indeed asleep on Emmet's lap, his head resting on his shoulder. Emmet stood up carefully, cradling Tobias' small body against his broad chest. He went upstairs to put Tobias in his bed and to lay down with him. Rosalie smiled to herself, happy that Emmet was finally finding happiness. The rest of the Cullens all started doing their own thing, careful to be quiet so as not to wake Tobias.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** A New Start

**Book(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight

**Couples:** Emmet/OC, Edward/Luna, Rosalie/Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Draco, Severus/James, Sirius/Lily, Fenrir/Remus, Hermione/Pansy, Blaise/Neville, Viktor/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash, Au in both books, Dark! Harry, Dark! Neville, Dark! Hermione, Dark! Luna, Dark! James, Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus, Dark! Lily, Dark! Viktor, Evil! Dumbledore, mentions of abuse, mentions of male/male relationships, mentions of girl/girl relationships, threesome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What if Harry wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry had a brother who was two months older than him and wasn't Lily's son? What if Harry was never placed with the Dursleys, but his brother was instead? What if all of these 'what ifs' were true?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. Neither story belongs to me…obviously. I own Tobias and if I did own the books they would be very different from what they are. This is my first time doing a Harry Potter/Twilight cross and reviews of any kind are appreciated.

**Chapter 4: Family**

The Cullens were all sitting in their living room just relaxing. Luna was in the kitchen with Esme cooking and Tobias was sitting in Emmet's lap talking with him quietly. Luna had told them that Tobias' parents would be coming sometime that week, but she didn't say exactly how or when. They had just started to forget that they were even coming when they heard a car coming toward the house.

"Someone's coming," Edward said so Luna and Tobias knew.

"Yes that would be Bi's family," said Luna with a smile.

"You already knew they were coming didn't you?" Edward asked with a sigh.

"Yes," Luna said with her usual smile. "I saw it after I sent them the directions on how to get to your house."

"Why our house?" Emmet asked confused.

"Bi and me are never at ours," Luna said simply.

"She has a point there Emmet," Edward said to his brother.

Tobias suddenly whimpered from how quickly they had been talking. The Cullens were confused by how he had heard them because they had been careful to talk low enough that Tobias couldn't hear. Emmet immediately started cooing to him comfortingly and the rest of the Cullens realized that Tobias had his head on Emmet's chest. Tobias hadn't heard them he had felt the vibrations in Emmet's chest when he had spoken and it had confused him.

There was a knock on the door and Esme unnecessarily hurried to open it. They could see a man with pale skin, greasy looking black shoulder length hair, obsidian eyes, and wearing black robes standing at the door. There were other people behind him but they couldn't see them clearly. Esme flinched slightly when Luna appeared at her side with a light 'pop,' but none of the people at the door even moved at her sudden appearance.

"Professor Snape, please, do come in," Luna said with a smile. She and Esme moved aside to allow a lot of people into the house. Carlisle stood from his seat and held his hand out to the man with black hair that Luna had spoken to.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and I'm a doctor here in Forks," Carlisle introduced himself. "I can assure you that Tobias has been quite well while with my family," he added.

"My name is Severus Potter-Snape and I will be the judge of my sons' well being," Severus said coldly, staring at Carlisle's hand as if it was something filthy.

"Please forgive my husband, that's how he acts with just about everybody," the man with messy brown hair said to Carlisle. He reached out and shook Carlisle's hand firmly, unmoved by the coldness of it. "My name is James Potter-Snape and we're Tobias's parents," James added with a kind smile.

"I'm Lily Black, his god mother," the red haired woman greeted with a smile.

"I'm Sirius Black, his god father," said the man with curly black hair with a friendly grin.

"I'm Remus Lupin and you don't want me to shake your hand," the man with light brown, graying hair said politely.

"I'm Harry Potter, his brother," said the boy who looked almost exactly like James.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm a friend," the blonde boy said.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson, also a friend," the girl with long black curls said.

"Blaise Zabini, friend," the black boy stated simply.

"I'm Esme," Esme said kindly. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," she added with a kind smile.

"I'm Edward," said Edward in a bored tone. "Some of you have some… odd thoughts."

"He can read minds," Luna said to the witches' and wizards' confused looks.

"I'm Jasper," Jasper told them.

"My name is Alice," Alice said with a smile.

"I am Rosalie," Rosalie said, examining them all with a critical eye.

"I'm Emmet, but Bi seems to think I'm his undead chair, bed, etc." Emmet said with a grin.

"You don't exactly complain about it," Rosalie said to Emmet.

"I'm fine as long as he's happy, Rose," Emmet said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry but we must take Tobias home with us," Severus said sharply, his voice cold. "I want my son home and away from vampires where I can be certain he will be safe."

Jasper suddenly gasped; his breathing stopping as he doubled over in his seat from the intensity of Tobias's anger. Luna's eyes went glassy, giving her trademark dreamy expression. Tobias's head snapped toward Severus and he glared at him with cold, angry black eyes and the air buzzed with his magic.

"No! I don't want to go back to England! I want to stay here in Forks!" Tobias snapped at his father, startling everyone in the room.

"He's having a temper tantrum," Luna said in a dreamy voice. Even the vampires flinched when a vase broke without warning.

"I am not having a temper tantrum!" Tobias shouted at Luna angrily.

Emmet quickly wrapped his large arms around Tobias' slim waist, pulling him back against his broad chest. "Shh Bi it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Nobody's going to take you away from me; I won't let them. You're going to stay right here with me, I promise," Emmet whispered soothingly in Tobias' ear.

Tobias' shoulders slumped and he leaned back on Emmet's chest, his eyes going blank once more. Jasper started breathing again and straightened up slowly. Luna blinked slowly and the dreamy look disappeared from her eyes slightly.

"I swear he's going to be the death of me with his random bursts of intense emotion," Jasper said breathlessly to Emmet.

"He's scared and confused, that's all. He doesn't know how to act and so he lashes out with anger," Emmet said to Jasper.

"Severus maybe we should let Tobias stay here," James said, seeing how Emmet held his son so protectively.

"Absolutely not! I will not endanger my son by allowing him to be around vampires," Severus snapped angrily at James.

Tobias suddenly started whimpering and wailing quietly, clutching his head and trying to rock in Emmet's embrace. Everybody instantly turned their attention to Tobias and Luna started to move forward to calm Tobias. However, she halted when Emmet started rocking side-to-side gently which in turn rocked Tobias.

"Focus on me Bi, come on focus on me," Emmet whispered gently in his ear. He started humming quietly and surprisingly Tobias fell silent. His hands fell onto Emmet's arms and he started humming softly along with him.

"You spoke to fast for him to understand you," Carlisle explained to Severus and James. "Tobias got confused and he starts screaming when he's confused."

"It normally takes me almost an hour to calm Bi down from one of his fits but it took Emmet not even a minute," Luna said, clearly amazed.

"Emmet wants you two to shut up and stop scaring Tobias," Edward said to Severus and James. "He's also telling me that if you try to take Tobias away from him he won't kill you but he will hurt you."

"Emmet!" Esme gasped shocked. "You shouldn't think things like that when Tobias is in the room."

"He says that Tobias can't even hear what we're saying," Edward said.

"I didn't think he could," Luna said.

"Luna what are you talking about?" Lily asked confused.

"I think it would be best if Carlisle explains it," Luna told her. "He does have multiple medical degrees after all."

"My understanding of it is that Tobias's mind works much slower than ours on certain things. It takes him a while to talk because he's not used to it and has to use all of his concentration," Carlisle explained.

"Carlisle's right," Edward said, drawing the witch's and wizard's attention to him. "When the Dementor's came they spoke to Tobias mentally. I can't read Tobias' mind for some strange reason but I could hear him in the Dementor's minds. He answered them as if it was natural for him and it seemed much easier on him."

"Tobias isn't able to hear what we are saying because he's focusing on Emmet's humming in his ear," Carlisle said.

"Yeah and it's getting annoying," Rosalie said, shooting Emmet a dirty look.

"Okay I'm not saying that," Edward said after a moment.

"Are there any other creature's around here besides you guys?" Pansy asked curiously. It was obvious she was trying to change the subject but no one said anything about it.

"Well there is the pack of werewolves in the Quileute tribe on the reserve, but we don't associate with them," Carlisle told them.

"Werewolves?" Remus asked surprised.

"Hey Moony I think you can make some new friends," Sirius joked.

"Shut up Padfoot," Remus said through clenched teeth. He elbowed Sirius in the side and he grunted in pain.

"I was just joking Moony," Sirius whined, holding his side. "You didn't have to hit me."

"Sirius if you don't shut up _I'll _hit you," James snapped.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Sirius asked confused. He was trying to look innocent but only proceeded to look like a kicked puppy.

"Because you're an idiot, Black," Severus drawled.

"Oh who asked you Snivellus?" Sirius shot back at him. Sirius yelped when James hit him upside the head and cowered behind his wife at the glare he was getting.

"Sirius I thought I told you never to call him that," James said through his teeth.

"Oh will you cut it out!" Draco yelled at them, startling everyone with his outburst. "You're all acting like a bunch of children and making fools out of yourselves."

"Really even the teenagers are better behaved then the four of you are being right now," Lily said.

"Is it okay if I go outside with Tobias for a while?" Harry timidly asked Emmet.

Emmet stopped humming and looked at Harry. He simply stared at the nervous wizard for a minute before standing, Tobias in his arms. Harry followed Emmet outside through the back door and Emmet came back in a few moments later.

The vampires and witches and wizards fell into a sort of civilized conversation. They were all just talking about their own things when the vampires heard something outside. Everyone fell silent, just listening and waiting for something to happen. They weren't sure what that 'something' was; they just knew they were waiting for something to break the tense silence.

"Bloody hell! Remus!" Harry shouted from outside.

They were all up instantly and hurrying outside. A bunch of wolves was running out of the tree line and they jumped over the river behind the house. The vampires all slid into crouches and either hissed or growled at the wolves, while the witches and wizards had their wands pointed at them.

Remus was the only one that hadn't stopped running. As he ran he dropped to all fours and they could all hear his bones breaking and resetting. There was a sound of tearing flesh and fabric as Remus changed completely into a large brown wolf. Remus tackled the largest wolf which was clearly the alpha.

"No Remus stop!" James shouted worriedly at his friend. The Cullens were pretty certain that James would have tried to stop Remus himself if Severus wasn't holding him back.

There was an angry growl before a large silver wolf ran out of the forest, and at the two fighting wolves. The silver wolf pulled the black one off Remus and threw him into a tree. The wolf yelped as its back collided with the tree and it fell to the ground heavily. The silver wolf growled at Remus, standing directly in front of the smaller brown wolf.

Lily quickly cast a spell that surrounded the two wolves with smoke and blocked them from view. The Cullens were confused by her action but they understood why when the smoke cleared. There standing where the two wolves had been moments ago were Remus and a man the Cullens didn't recognize.

The man was a full head taller than Remus; almost as tall as Emmet. He had silver hair to his mid-back that was tied in a pony tail at the nape of his neck. He was well muscled, making Remus look frail compared to his size. His amber eyes were hard and angry as he looked down at Remus. Remus stared up at him defiantly, not affected at all by his anger.

"What the hell were you thinking Remus!? They may not be actual werewolves but a Beta can not take on an Alpha! I don't care how strong you are, you are still at a disadvantage against him," the man snarled angrily.

"I was thinking of protecting my cubs Fenrir! Tobias is my Godson and I will not let a pathetic excuse for a werewolf hurt him! The boy has been through just as much as you have in Azkaban, but he can't fight for himself," Remus growled right back.

"Wait he was in Azkaban with me?" the man, Fenrir, asked. He looked over at Harry and Tobias and recognition showed on his face when he saw Tobias behind Emmet's great frame. "Oi Pup come here," Fenrir called to Tobias.

Tobias' black eyes lit up at the sound of the nickname. He stood and ducked under Emmet's arm, running to Fenrir and Remus. As he ran he dropped down on all fours, changing easily into a black full grown wolf. He stopped in front of Fenrir, his tail wagging excitedly as he looked up at the werewolf.

"Hey Pup calm down it's not play time," Fenrir said jokingly. He grinned and ruffled the fur between the wolf's ears.

"Fenrir I suggest that you start explaining this right now," Remus said in a warning tone.

"Hey he isn't just your cub, Rem. This little guy kept me company during the full moons in Azkaban. Made things bearable without a pack, he did. I'd change and a few minutes later this pup would come sneaking through the bars of my cell," Fenrir said while petting the wolf.

"Hey mom how many people does that make?" Harry asked Lily.

"Four I think," Lily answered.

"Great, first Black calls my son his own and now one of the most feared werewolves in Britain claims him as his pup," Severus said sarcastically.

"Oh Severus calm down," James said to his husband.

"Does someone mind explaining what the hell is going on," a male voice snapped.

Everyone looked to see that the wolves had all changed into people. The man who had spoken was clearly the wolf that Remus had attacked. He was the largest one of the group and quite intimidating. Fenrir growled warningly at the man, shifting so he was blocking both Remus and Tobias partially.

"Sam why are you and your pack here? We have not violated the treaty in any way and so you have no right to be here," Carlisle said calmly.

"With the amount of humans coming here I thought something was wrong. We'll leave when you explain why there are two shape shifters here," the man, Sam, told Carlisle.

"Shape shifters!? Fenrir and I are not shape shifters! We are werewolves and you and your pack are the shape shifters!" Remus snarled at Sam.

"You're fucking crazy! We're werewolves and you're just a bunch of shifters that need to go home and mind your own business," a boy growled angrily at Remus. He had tan skin just like the rest of his pack. His hair was black and went to his shoulders, giving him a fierce yet somehow exotic look.

"You are not werewolves! Are you forced to transform for three days a month? Do you feel excruciating pain every time you change? When you change do you loose yourself to the wolf? You don't know what it's like to be a werewolf. You're just a bunch of shifters that call yourselves werewolves because you don't know what else to call your selves," Remus growled in a deathly calm voice.

"You just changed right in front of us a few minutes ago. We all saw you so just cut the crap and tell the truth," the only woman in the pack said.

"Only Alpha werewolves can change when it's not a full moon," Fenrir snarled at her. "Remus can only change one time when it's not a full moon because of the strain it puts on his body."

"Why is that?" another male shifter asked curiously.

"I can do that because Fenrir is my Alpha and my mate," Remus told him.

"Why don't we all go inside and sit down and talk?" Carlisle suggested.

Everyone nodded their agreement and Fenrir looked down at Tobias.

"Ok Pup you can change back now," Fenrir said to him gently. Tobias looked up at him for a few seconds before he changed back into his human form. "Okay up you go," Fenrir said before picking Tobias up.

Emmet gave a quiet, jealous growl, and Fenrir looked at him quizzically. Understanding appeared on his face and he looked down at Tobias. Fenrir smirked to himself and walked over to Emmet with Remus at his side. He let Emmet take Tobias from him carefully and he noticed how Tobias slightly nuzzled the large vampires chest.

"You take care of my cub, ya hear me?" Fenrir told Emmet. Emmet only gave a nod in response to the werewolves unsaid threat.

They all went inside the Cullen's house through the back door. Everyone sat down around the living room. The witches and wizards conjured seats for themselves and the Quileute's.

"I'm Sam and this is Jacob, Quill, Embry, Paul, and Leah," the head of the pack said.

"I'm Lily and this is Sirius, James, Severus, Remus, Fenrir, Pansy, Draco, and Blaise," Lily told Sam.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Draco said to Jacob. He smiled and held out his hand to the Shifter. "Draco Malfoy."

"Same here," Jacob said. He smiled a goofy smile and shook the blondes hand. "Jacob Black."

"Do you have any family in England?" Sirius asked Jacob.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Jacob said confused.

"My name is Sirius Black," Sirius told him.

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked surprised.

"Yes, yes I am Sirius," Sirius said with a laughing smile.

"Ok even that gets old Padfoot," James said while rolling his eyes.

"Okay if you're werewolves then how did the kid change into a wolf?" Sam asked Remus and Fenrir seriously.

"Tobias isn't a werewolf if that's what you're asking," Blaise spoke up.

"Yeah I think we would know if one of our roommates was a werewolf," Draco added.

"Bi's an Animagus," Pansy told them. "That's a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will. Dray, Sirius, and James are also Animagus'."

"I'm a Grim," Sirius admitted. "A Grim is a large - oh why am I even trying to explain this?" he mumbled to himself. Sirius stood up and changed into a large black dog. He barked at them and then changed back into his human form and sat back down.

"I'm a stag," James said. He moved to stand up but Carlisle spoke before he could.

"I think we all believe you James," Carlisle spoke up quickly. "Me and my family are vegetarians in a sense and we feed off of animals. It would be best if you did not change in to the stag."

James nodded in understanding, he had paled at the thought of what could have just happened.

"I'm not saying what my Animagus form is," Draco said, glaring at Pansy.

"He's a white ferret," Pansy told them.

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed. His cheeks turning pink from his embarrassment.

"Now is not the time to start arguing kids," Lily said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," the two teenagers muttered quietly.

"You all are crazy," Leah said.

"We get that a lot," James said while nodding.

"My boyfriend calls me his crazy little English Wizard," Harry said with a shrug.

"I think that was more than we needed to know," Rosalie sneered.

"Bloody hell she's a female version of you Dray," Harry said to Draco.

"I have to agree with you there Har," Draco said to the brunette.

"Oh great we can barely handle one Draco now we have two," Blaise said sarcastically.

"Carlisle I'm going up to my room," Emmet said, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Bi fell asleep and I don't want him to wake up because everyone is talking. You know how he is when he's woken up," he said quietly.

Emmet walked up the stairs to his room without waiting for Carlisle to respond. None of the Cullens said anything about Emmet's seemingly rude behavior. They just smiled to themselves knowingly. Severus saw in that moment that James was right. Maybe it would be best to leave Tobias here with Luna and the vampires.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** A New Start

**Book(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight

**Couples:** Emmet/OC, Edward/Luna, Rosalie/Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Draco, Severus/James, Sirius/Lily, Fenrir/Remus, Hermione/Pansy, Blaise/Neville, Viktor/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash, Au in both books, Dark! Harry, Dark! Neville, Dark! Hermione, Dark! Luna, Dark! James, Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus, Dark! Lily, Dark! Viktor, Evil! Dumbledore, mentions of abuse, mentions of male/male relationships, mentions of girl/girl relationships, threesome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What if Harry wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry had a brother who was two months older than him and wasn't Lily's son? What if Harry was never placed with the Dursleys, but his brother was instead? What if all of these 'what ifs' were true?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Myer. Neither story belongs to me…obviously. I own Tobias and if I did own the books they would be very different from what they are. This is my first time doing a Harry Potter/Twilight cross and reviews of any kind are appreciated.

**Chapter 5- Healing**

Luna, Draco and Jacob were taking care of Tobias while Esme was shopping, Carlisle was at work, and the others were out hunting. Draco had stayed behind when the others left because Jacob was his mate and they wanted to get to know each other. Luna was currently trying to feed Tobias while Draco and Jacob were watching T.V. with the volume turned low so it wouldn't bother Tobias.

The key word is 'trying'. Tobias was currently being stubborn and refusing to eat and Luna was starting to worry about her friend and self-proclaimed brother. He hadn't eaten or spoken since the Cullens had gone out hunting two days before. It seemed to Luna that only Emmet could feed Tobias now and this worried and concerned her. It wasn't good that Tobias wasn't eating and she didn't understand why Tobias wouldn't let her feed him.

Luna was pulled out of her thoughts by the Cullens entering the house suddenly through the back door. Luna gave a relieved sigh and stood up from her knelt position. She walked over to Emmet and pushed the plate of food into his hands.

"Feed him," Luna told Emmet. "He hasn't eaten, slept, spoken, or moved since you left and he won't even let Esme feed him."

Emmet looked concerned and he rushed to Tobias. He knelt down in front of him and reached out to gently brush his hair from his face. "Bi come on you need to eat. It's not good for you if you don't eat," he said concerned.

Tobias looked at Emmet slowly and he made eye contact with him for the first time since they had met. Automatically he started going through Emmet's mind without even realizing he was doing it. When Tobias found Emmet's worst fear it surprised him. He would have suspected Emmet would be most afraid of losing his family, but instead he was most afraid of losing him.

Edward was suddenly beside Emmet and pulling him to the side and to his feet. Emmet glared at Edward and growled low in his chest. He pulled his arm violently out of Edward's grip and turned to face him angrily.

"Why did you do that?" Emmet demanded angrily.

"He was going through your mind, Em. Tobias was looking for your worst fear," Edward said.

"Bi can't help it, Edward," Luna spoke up. "He does it automatically without even knowing he's doing it. He did it to me before when I first brought him here."

"Oh my god!" Alice gasped surprised. Everyone looked at her quickly at her exclamation. They followed Alice's shocked gaze and they were just as surprised as she was at what they saw.

Tobias had put the plate of food in his lap and was slowly eating from it. His brow was wrinkled and his eyebrows were scrunched together in concentration as he ate. Luna staggered back several steps and Edward caught her arm in a gentle yet firm grip so she would remain standing.

"Is…is Bi actually eating?" Draco asked in disbelief. He was just as surprised as everyone else and it was clear to see on his face.

"How?" was all Luna could say.

"…I think it was Emmet," Edward said slowly.

"But I didn't do anything," Emmet said confused. "I only told him that he needed to eat. It couldn't have been that because I say that all the time."

"Emmet what do you fear most?" Alice asked.

"Losing Bi, why?" Emmet was even more confused and Draco felt sorry for him. It couldn't be easy having to take care of your mate and your siblings seemed to know more about him than you did. Draco didn't know what he would do if that ever happened to Jacob.

"I think that's why he's actually trying," Alice said with a small, happy smile.

"Will you two stop talking in riddles? Not all of us can read minds and see the future," Emmet snapped annoyed.

"Tobias is trying to act like he used to because he doesn't want to hurt you, Emmet," said Luna in her dreamy voice.

"I don't understand," Emmet said to Luna.

"Tobias makes…Emmet sad," Tobias said slowly. Everybody looked back at Tobias but he was looking up at Emmet. "Tobias wants…Emmet to be happy. He doesn't like it…when Emmet is sad."

"Oh Bi I'm not sad," Emmet said. He knelt back down in front of Tobias and smiled at him. "See, I'm just happy that you're okay."

Tobias reached up and brushed his fingertips over Emmet's cheekbone. "You're lying," he murmured.

"Tobias can tell when someone is lying." Luna explained to the confused vampires and shape shifter.

"Yeah it was a bloody nightmare in school when Blaise and I were trying to keep a secret from Pansy. Tobias always took Pansy's side and ratted us out. He did it because he knew it drove us mental," Draco said with a smirk.

"You talk about me like I'm not here," Tobias said to Draco.

"Oh sorry Bi," Draco said awkwardly. "I'm trying to work on that. You know it's how my father raised me to behave."

"I hate your father," Tobias said rather bluntly.

"Tobias! That wasn't nice to say," Alice said shocked.

Draco actually started laughing. "That's the Tobias I know. Blunt, sarcastic, and insulting my father any chance he gets. They hate each other. I don't know why, but they do."

"Draco, when did Bi meet your father?" Luna asked curiously.

"When we were twelve in Flourish and Blotts," Draco said nonchalantly.

"What's that?" Jasper asked curious and confused.

"It's a magic book store in Diagon Alley," Draco told him. "And before you ask Diagon Alley is a shopping district in London that is generally used by only Light wizards. My family is not very welcome in that Alley."

"I don't think they really needed to know that," Luna said to Draco.

"I babble when I'm relaxed," Draco said in his defense.

"Oh, well I learned something new," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Draco rolled his eyes at Luna, but its effect was ruined by the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Oh shut up. I think you have a few Rackspurts in your head."

"There's tons of them in Harry's," Luna said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," said Draco while shaking his head and fighting a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Rosalie demanded annoyed.

"Nothing, you wouldn't get it unless you were there when it happened," Draco told her.

"Fine have your secrets you annoying little blonde wizard," Rosalie snapped.

"Hey don't start arguing you two," said Jasper, ever the peacekeeper.

"Yeah we don't need Bi flipping out on us," Alice said.

"Guys he's right here," Emmet spoke up. "Bi may be a bit slow, but he can still understand you."

"It's okay Em," Tobias said.

"No it's not ok Bi. They shouldn't act like you can't hear them when you're in the same room," Emmet said.

"I'm tired," Tobias said while leaning toward Emmet. It was obvious he was changing the subject, but no one said anything about it. Emmet nodded and took the plate of finished food from Tobias's lap and handed it to Luna. He picked up Tobias and stood up while holding him to his chest protectively. Emmet walked upstairs with Tobias and left the others to talk amongst themselves.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** A New Start

**Book(s):** Harry Potter, Twilight

**Couples:** Emmett/OC, Edward/Luna, Rosalie/Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, Jacob/Draco, Severus/James, Sirius/Lily, Fenrir/Remus, Hermione/Pansy, Blaise/Neville, Viktor/Harry

**Warnings:** Slash, Au in both books, Dark! Harry, Dark! Neville, Dark! Hermione, Dark! Luna, Dark! James, Dark! Sirius, Dark! Remus, Dark! Lily, Dark! Viktor, Evil! Dumbledore, mentions of abuse, mentions of male/male relationships, mentions of girl/girl relationships, threesome

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** What if Harry wasn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived'? What if James and Lily were still alive? What if Harry had a brother who was two months older than him and wasn't Lily's son? What if Harry was never placed with the Dursleys, but his brother was instead? What if all of these 'what ifs' were true?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Neither story belongs to me…obviously. I own Tobias and if I did own the books they would be very different from what they are. This is my first time doing a Harry Potter/Twilight cross and reviews of any kind are appreciated.

**Chapter 6**

Over the next several months Tobias was visibly getting better. His speech was still slow and halting, but much better than before. He was also able to walk around on his own. Sometimes his movements were halting and slow, but those times were happening less and less. He also no longer had to be fed and Alice was spending more time with him than before. That made Emmett jealous but he didn't show it. Rosalie had even started talking to Tobias more than she normally had been before.

It was getting close to Christmas and there was no school for winter break. That gave the Cullen's more time to spend with Luna and Tobias. It also gave Jacob and Draco more time to spend together. Esme had invited Luna's and Tobias's friends and family to come celebrate with them. They had agreed and would be arriving soon. The only problem was that Emmett had left on his own to go hunting and wasn't back yet. Because of this Tobias was throwing a tantrum.

"Tobias calm down, please," Alice said, trying to placate the black haired wizard.

"No! Where's Emmett!? He didn't say anything about going hunting. He would have told me if he was going somewhere. He always tells me if he's going hunting," Tobias yelled at Alice. A vase broke and Luna quickly fixed it. Tobias's magic was out of control in his anger and things kept breaking.

"Bi, Emmett will be back, but you have to calm down. Do you want him to see you like this when he comes back?" Alice asked. She didn't like trying the guilt trip route but she had to try something. They'd been trying to calm Tobias down for over an hour now and so far hadn't made any progress what so ever.

"You're lying. He's not coming back. He doesn't want me anymore; he never wanted me," Tobias sniffed, his black eyes filling with tears. He fell into Emmett's armchair, pulling his legs up onto the seat and to his chest.

"Tobias that's not true," Esme said comfortingly. "Emmett loves you and he'll come back. He just needed to hunt before your family gets here."

"He can't hear you," Jasper spoke finally. He'd been doubled over, paralyzed be the intensity of Tobias's anger. Rosalie had been holding onto him, keeping him standing. "I can't feel his emotions anymore. He really believes that Emmett abandoned him."

"I think I know why Emmett left so suddenly," Draco said. Everybody looked at him. He so far hadn't said a word and had only watched while they tried to calm Tobias. "Alice do you remember when you were putting the mistletoe in the kitchen doorway and Tobias walked in?" Alice nodded. "Well I think Emmett saw you kiss Tobias's cheek and got the wrong idea. I think he thought you were trying to take Tobias from him. I know I would if that happened with Jacob. You already understand Tobias more than he does and you spend more time with him than Emmett."

"That's ridiculous Draco. Why would I steal Tobias from Emmett? I already have both my mates and I just want Emmett and Tobias to be happy. Besides, Emmett spends a lot of time with Tobias," Alice said to the blonde wizard.

"Actually, Draco has a point. Tobias used to spend the majority of his time with Emmett because Emmett took care of him. Ever since Tobias got better and can take care of himself again they barely spend any time together. You always have something to do with Tobias and when you're done he's too tired to spend any time with Emmett," Jacob informed Alice.

"Their relationship is nonexistent, Alice. They have to spend time together to get to know each other. Tobias is one half Dark Veela on James's side and as such he _needs_ to spend a certain amount of time with his mate. If he _was_ spending the necessary time he needs with his mate he wouldn't have reacted the way he did when he found out that Emmett had just left without saying anything. There's no way to say this so it sounds like I'm not blaming you, but your ignorance hurt Emmett and Tobias," Draco said. His voice was calm, and his face blank. His stormy gray-blue eyes were hard, showing he was completely serious about what he was saying.

"Go find Emmett, Alice," Rosalie told her smaller mate. "Explain what happened and get him to come back. There's still time to fix this," Jasper agreed. Alice nodded sadly and ran from the house, following Emmett's scent through the forest.

~/~/~/~/~

Alice finally found Emmett in the clearing where they played baseball. He was sitting on a log that Luna, Draco, Tobias, and Jacob had sat on during the last game. In fact he was sitting exactly where Tobias had sat during the game. Emmett didn't look up as Alice approached him. He was staring at the ground between his feet and didn't appear to hear Alice walking across the snow. Alice stopped in front of Emmett and reached out, putting her hand on his shoulder. Emmett's head snapped up quickly, startled by the sudden caring, gentle touch. He snarled angrily when he saw Alice and she staggered back in shock, hurt clear on her features.

"What do you want? It wasn't enough to steal my mate from me, but now you have to rub it in? Get away from me Alice," Emmett snarled angrily.

"Emmett please I wasn't trying to steal Tobias from you. I was trying to put the mistletoe in the kitchen doorway and Tobias walked in. He helped me put it up and I kissed his cheek because we were under it. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear. I'm sorry I haven't been giving you enough time with Tobias, Emmett. I didn't realize I was doing it. I'm so sorry Emmett," Alice apologized, her voice hitching with tears she would never shed.

"It doesn't matter," Emmett grumbled. He looked back at the ground and Alice took a step closer to her brother. "Tobias doesn't want me. He never stops you from dragging him off somewhere. He'd be happier without me. I see how happy he is when he's with you. He never smiles like that when he's with me."

"Oh Em that's not true. He does try to stop me from taking him places, but only after we've already left the house because I talk too fast for him to understand and then respond. When I take him places I can't get him to stop talking about you and asking me to take him home. When I finally give in he's so tired that he goes right to sleep. You've seen that and I'm sorry for ever doing it. Ever since Tobias realized that you had left he has been throwing a tantrum. Please you need to come back," Alice pleaded.

"They aren't tantrum's. None of you seem to understand that. You treat him like he's some little kid who needs to be babied. Well he's not, okay. He doesn't need to be coddled and smothered. He can do things on his own; he doesn't need help to do every little thing. He needs someone who's there for him and won't treat him like a little kid. I'm the only one who understands him, but you always take him away from me. You won't let me show him that I won't baby him and that I'll always be there for him. He needs to know those things. You take him out to spend the day outside or somewhere and you tire him out. When he's so tired he can barely stand you bring him home and I'm the one who put's him to bed, I'm the one who makes sure he gets enough to eat before you take him away from me for another day."

"I'm sorry I never realized I was doing that, Emmett. Please, Bi wants you to come back. When I left he was crying," Alice said. Again she was pulling the guilt trip card and she hated it, but she would deal with it if it got her brother to come home. She only wanted Tobias and Emmett to be happy and she felt really bad for hurting them. Emmett was up and running back home in under a second. Alice gave a small, sad smile and ran after him.

~/~/~/~/~

Alice and Emmett got back home an hour before their guests were supposed to arrive. Emmett hurried to Tobias while Alice went to Jasper and Rosalie. Emmett picked Tobias up gently and sat on his armchair, putting Tobias in his lap. Emmett tilted Tobias's head up gently and started wiping away his tears. Tobias's eyes focused when he felt the cold, gentle touch. "Emmett?" he asked quietly, unsure if what he was seeing was real. Emmett smiled at him and it was tinged with sadness. Tobias smiled brightly, his entire face lighting up, and he wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck. "You came back," Tobias said quietly against the large vampires neck.

"Of course I came back Bi. I'd never leave you. I just had to think for a bit. It's a bit hard to do that when your brother can read minds," Emmett said.

Tobias pulled back a bit and looked up at Emmett. His black eyes were slightly teary and filled with question and uncertainty. "You won't leave again will you? I was so scared when I couldn't find you," Tobias said quietly. Emmett reached up and gently wiped away the rest of Tobias's tears. "I'm not going anywhere Bi, I promise," Emmett told him. Tobias smiled and nuzzled the side of Emmett's neck. "Good because I'm not letting you run away from me again." He punctuated his sentence by kissing the spot on Emmett's neck where his pulse point would have been if he was still alive. Emmett shivered from the unexpected, but not unwelcome, display of affection. "I didn't run away from you Bi," Emmett couldn't help but say. Tobias looked up at him again. "Oh shut up and kiss me," he said before gently kissing Emmett. Once Emmett had recovered from his surprise he carefully responded to the kiss.

They pulled apart when someone cleared their throat. They both looked at Draco, who was the one who had interrupted them. "I understand that you two just made up and all, but Tobias's parents are going to be here soon and Bi still needs to shower before they get here," the blonde said. Tobias stuck his tongue out at his friend, but he got off of Emmett's lap carefully. He went upstairs and into Emmett's room to shower.

Almost an hour later the witches and wizards arrived, but there were more than last time. A girl with bushy brown hair gave a relieved smile when she saw Tobias and she rushed forward, hugging him tightly. Emmett gave the girl a warning growl but she ignored him. Tobias chuckled and hugged the girl back. "Mione I know you're happy to see me, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to ignore Emmett," Tobias said to the brown haired girl. The girl pulled back and looked at Tobias, her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll admit at first I wasn't crazy about Luna bringing you here, and even less pleased when Pansy told me you were living with vampires. This is one time when I'm glad to be proven wrong," she said with a smile.

"Girl I know you're a friend of Bi's but if you don't stop touching him this instant I will not be able to stop myself from attacking you," Emmett said in a deathly calm voice. The girl looked at him and her eyes widened in shock at his size. Her hands fell from Tobias's shoulders and back to her sides. She then looked at Tobias, Emmett, and back to Tobias. Tobias smacked her left shoulder lightly.

"I can't believe you Mione," Tobias said. She held up her hands in the universal sign of surrender. "Hey I didn't say anything and my Occulmency shields are up," she said.

"I'm confused," Jacob said. Draco took his hand in his. "Don't ask, those two are very strange," Draco said. "And you're not?" Jacob asked jokingly with a sarcastic smile. Draco pulled his hand away sharply and walked over to Blaise to greet his best friend.

"I believe introductions are in order," Carlisle said politely. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen and our children Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Emmett."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl said. "I'm Pansy's girlfriend."

"Finally," Tobias said. "The day I was released from Azkaban I saw you two eying each other." Hermione and Pansy blushed but said nothing.

"Um I'm Neville Longbottom," a tall, brunette boy said nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"I am Viktor Krum," the last man said with a heavy accent.

"He's Bulgarian," Harry told them.

"I'm going to get started on dinner," Esme said. "Do any of you wish to help?"

"I vill," Viktor said.

"So will I," Lily said. "I know everyone's allergies." Esme smiled and led the two into the kitchen.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Carlisle suggested. The witches and wizard nodded and conjured up chairs and couches for them to sit on. Draco made it a point to sit next to Blaise and away from Jacob.

"Why are your eyes gold and not red? I've met a few vampires before and all of their eyes have been red," Hermione said to Carlisle.

"We're vegetarians in a sense. We feed off of animals not humans and that makes our eyes gold," he told her.

"Before you said something about shields of some sort. What did you mean?" Edward asked curiously.

"I was talking about Occulmency. It's a form of mind magic if you will. There are two types; Occulmency and Legilimency. Legilimency allows a person to invade another persons mind and see their thoughts and memories. Occulmency protects against Legilimency. Some people, like Tobias, have natural Occulmency shields. There are even some like Harry who don't have to be taught Legilimency because they can do it naturally," Hermione explained. She sounded very much like she was reading from a book.

"I am a very proficient Occulmens and Legilimens," Severus said. "Tobias inherited my talent for Occulmency and thankfully for potions as well."

"Hey I'm not that bad," James protested.

"You blew up at least five cauldrons a year in school," his husband drawled. James pouted and crossed his arms, but didn't deny it.

"I am very good at Legilimency and Harry inherited my talent for it," Lily said.

"So that's why I can't read any of your thoughts," Edward said more to himself than any of the others.

"Edward has a type of wild Legilimency. He hears everyone's thoughts as if they were talking at once. It's his vampire gift," Luna told the assembled witches and wizards. They all relaxed, having tensed at Edward's statement.

"Gift?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Some vampires have special gifts. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions to an extent, Emmett still has his newborn strength, and I have an incredible control over my blood lust, though that could just be from age," Carlisle explained.

"I've read about vampires like you in my family's library. One of my ancestors was a vampire," Severus said.

"Then the trait should be nonexistent in you and Tobias, correct?" Jasper inquired.

"You would think so, but wizards are very strange. A pureblood line could have creature blood and that blood could remain dormant for many generations before becoming dominant again," Severus told them.

"An example is my family," Draco interrupted. "The Malfoy's have Veela blood from many generations ago and it only became dominant again in me. As a result I'm a full blooded Veela."

"Yes and the same thing happened with me. I wear glamours to hide the fact that I'm a vampire. Tobias has natural glamours that will fall once he is fully mated," Severus finished. He shot his godson a look for interrupting him and Draco had the decency to look bashful.

"Because Severus is a vampire my Dark Veela blood became dominant since he's my mate. Because of this Tobias is half Dark Veela and half vampire," James told the Cullen's.

"You keep saying Dark Veela and just Veela. Why is that?" Alice asked curiously.

"There are two types of Veela. Light Veela, or just Veela, have pale skin, blonde hair, and light color eyes like Draco. Dark Veela have tan skin, dark hair, and dark eyes," Pansy explained before Hermione could.

"You've been hanging out with Mione too much, Pans. You're starting to talk like her," Tobias said jokingly.

"Oh shut up you," Pansy said. She drew her wand quickly and pointed it at Tobias, casting a silent spell. Tobias yelped and twisted off of Emmett's lap as he was forced to change into his animagus form. Blaise, Draco, and Harry all started laughing while Pansy put her wand away with a smug expression.

"Pansy take the spell off of him so he can change back," Hermione told her girlfriend.

"I will in a little bit," Pansy said. Tobias huffed and sat on the floor at Emmett's feet.

"Now you know how I feel. Not so fun is it?" Draco said to the black wolf. Tobias shook his head in response. Hermione smirked and discreetly took out her wand, pointing it at Draco. The blonde squeaked as the silent spell hit him and he was changed into a white ferret. He squeaked indignantly and jumped off of the couch, skittering across the floor to Tobias. He jumped up onto the black wolf's shoulders and Tobias simply laid down.

"You aren't going to change him back anytime soon are you?" Blaise asked Hermione.

"Not until he stops being a drama queen and apologizes to Jacob for hurting his feelings," Hermione said, putting her wand away. The white ferret squeaked at her and it sounded a lot like 'he insulted me.'

"I was joking," Jacob said to Draco. The ferret only looked away from him stubbornly. Tobias huffed again and rolled over onto his back. Draco squealed and squirmed, trying to get out from under the black wolf. Tobias did not move.

Emmett sighed and leaned forward, reaching down for Tobias. The wolf let out a startled yip as he was picked up and pulled onto Emmett's lap. Draco scurried across the floor and up Jacob's leg to curl up in his lap. Hermione and Pansy smiled and took the spells off of Draco and Tobias, letting them change back into their human forms.

"You squished me," Draco said indignantly to Tobias.

"You were being an ass," he answered simply. He smiled slightly when he saw that Draco had not moved from Jacob's lap. Tobias adjusted his position on Emmett's lap as Draco nuzzled Jacob's jaw in apology. Tobias shifted a bit when he felt a slight bump beneath him. Emmett wrapped his arms fully around Tobias, stopping him from moving. That's when Tobias realized just what that bump was. He turned and buried his face in Emmett's shoulder, his hair hiding half of his face and the blush on his cheeks.

"Hermione, Pansy, please don't hex Tobias and Draco," James said.

"Oh come on they're just having fun Prongs," Sirius said. "They're teenagers. We always had fun when we were their age." Severus glared at Sirius and stood up sharply. He didn't say a word, just turned on his heel and strode quickly from the house in a flurry of black robes. James gave Sirius a hard look and threw a through pillow at his friend.

"Why do you have to do that Sirius? You're always bringing up school. Can't you just leave the past in the past and leave him be?" James said before hurrying after his husband.

"What just happened?" Emmett asked confused.

"When we went to school we created this group called the Marauders. There were four of us; Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. A man named Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, but we're no longer friends with him. I'm Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, and James is Prongs. Mostly it was just James and Sirius, but we used to terrorize Severus. Onetime on the full moon Sirius told him to go to the Shrieking Shack where I stayed during the full moon. I would have killed Severus if James hadn't stopped him. This was all before we turned seventeen and James knew that Severus was his mate. I may not have taken a direct part in it, but I didn't stop them either. I'm not proud of my school days and neither is James," Remus explained. Fenrir put his arm around the small werewolf and Remus leaned against his side. Sirius sighed and stood up, leaving the house after James and Severus.

"I don't mean to be rude Remus, but when were you turned?" Carlisle asked him.

"I turned him when he was seven. At first I only wanted company and a pack of my own, but the next moon when I went to retrieve him I could smell that he was my mate. I didn't even make it to his home before several of the men chased me away," Fenrir answered instead.

"Why are we talking about depressing things? I had enough of that in Azkaban. Yule is supposed to be a happy time and so far this isn't very happy," Tobias said.

"Tobias is right. Yule is supposed to be a time when you spend time with family and friends. So far all we're doing is talking about depressing events that have happened to us and I for one would really like to stop," Neville spoke up. He hadn't said a word since he'd gotten there and they were slightly surprised to hear him speak.

Before anyone could say anything, the front door opened for the fourth time and Severus, Sirius, and James came back inside. Sirius made his way to the kitchen to talk to Lily while Severus and Sirius started back toward the couch they had been sitting on. Tobias got off of Emmett's lap and ran to his fathers. Severus stopped and wrapped his arms around Tobias's shoulders as the teen collided with him. Tobias had his arms wrapped around Severus's middle and his head resting on his father's chest. After several moments Tobias pulled back and looked up at Severus.

"Are you feeling better now Papa?" Tobias sounded so much like a little kid and it pulled at everyone's hearts, even Rosalie's.

"I'm fine now Tobias. Sirius apologized and Daddy made sure I was okay," Severus gently said to his son.

"Well **I'm** making sure you're okay," Tobias said. He leaned up and kissed Severus's cheek. The black haired potions professor smiled and kissed Tobias's forehead. Severus then looked at Emmett. "You take care of my boy. Vampires may not be affected by most potions, but I know which ones will kill you and I can personally brew them," Severus said.

"Papa leave him alone. He won't hurt me," Tobias said.

"Why does he talk like that? He's done that a few times ever since his speech has gotten better," Rosalie said.

"He may be eighteen, but he's only a baby. Wizards come into their magical maturity at seventeen and that includes natural creatures inheritances. He's only a year old by vampire standards and he's very attached to me," Severus explained.

"That's why Severus didn't want Tobias staying here. If he got too attached to you then he'd start seeing you as his father and neither of us can go through that again. We lost Tobias once before we won't let that happen again," James said to Carlisle.

"Papa I'm hungry," Tobias said to Severus.

"Dinner will be done soon Tobias," Esme called from the kitchen.

Severus let go of Tobias and the teen moved back from him. The potions master took off his coat and handed it to James. The Dark Veela took it without a word and folded it over his arm. Severus looked at Alice and Rosalie. "Restrain your mate," he told them. They were confused, but did so at Jasper's nod. Severus then looked back at Tobias and rolled up his right sleeve. He raised his wrist to his mouth and bit, drawing blood. The other vampires stopped breathing and watched as Tobias reached up and gripped Severus's arm and hand. He brought his father's arm down to his lips and covered the wound with his own mouth. They watched in shocked amazement as Tobias drank Severus's blood.

"Tobias's was supposed to get my blood on his seventeenth birthday, but because of the Ministry he couldn't. It stunted his growth and he needs to have my blood every few month's. He hasn't had to have it earlier because of his mental state," Severus said mainly to Carlisle.

"Why hasn't he gone hunting with any of us before?" Emmett asked.

"He can't handle it. His body is still adjusting and he can only drink my blood for now. Once his body has adjusted, then he will be able to drink animal blood," Severus explained. He then looked at Tobias. "You have to stop now Tobias. That should be enough for now. You can drink more after I feed," Severus said gently. Tobias pulled back and licked the blood from his lips. The wound on Severus's arm was already healed. He rolled his sleeve back down and took his coat from James.

"Thank you Papa," Tobias said.

"You don't need to thank me Tobias. You're my son and I'll always take care of you," Severus told him gently.

Tobias suddenly smiled brightly, his face lighting up. "Congratulations Daddy, Papa." Severus and James both looked at their son confused.

"Congratulations on what Tobias?" James asked his son confused.

"I'm going to be a big brother again," Tobias said happily. Both Severus's and James's eyes widened in shock. Severus gently put a hand over his still flat stomach before smiling. James smiled widely and took hold of Severus's free hand. Harry smiled and got up to hug his father, stepfather, and half-brother. Everyone congratulated Severus and James and the rest of the night passed peacefully. The holiday was happy and joyous. They were all happy to be together and to just be spending the holiday's together. They were all different,but they still cared for each other. They were one big dysfunctional family.

~/~/~/~/~

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait for the update. I've been busy with school and my other stories. This chapter is long and took me two days to finish. It's longer than anything else I've ever written.


End file.
